Inevitable
by Fanlady
Summary: "Kita berjanji akan hidup lama bersama-sama. Jangan memintaku untuk menjalaninya sendirian, BoBoiBoy ..." /AU. Twins!BoBoiBoyYaya. No pairing.


BoBoiBoy duduk terengah, mencoba mengatur kembali napasnya yang terdengar memburu. Ia sedikit membungkuk, dengan mata terpejam rapat dan dahi mengernyit. Pakaian rumah sakit dengan corak biru yang dipakainya basah karena keringat. Seorang gadis kecil berkerudung merah muda duduk di sebelah BoBoiBoy dan memandangnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, BoBoiBoy?" tanyanya.

"Hm," BoBoiBoy hanya bergumam pelan. Ia menarik napas panjang. Selang tipis transparan yang tersemat di hidungnya mengantarkan oksigen kembali ke paru-parunya melalui tabung kecil yang tergeletak di sebelah BoBoiBoy. Setelah dadanya tak terlalu sesak lagi, BoBoiBoy kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata BoBoiBoy, "tak perlu cemas."

Gadis berkerudung di sebelahnya menghela napas lega. "Sudah kubilang tak perlu lari-lari segala, BoBoiBoy. Bagaimana kalau kau sampai pingsan lagi seperti waktu itu?" ujarnya sedikit galak.

"Maaf, maaf. Habis menyenangkan,sih, " kata BoBoiBoy, terkekeh. "Coba saja kalau paru-paruku bisa bekerja normal seperti orang lain, ya. Pasti aku bisa berlari setiap hari tanpa perlu khawatir akan mati kehabisan napas," candanya.

"Tanpa perlu berlari setiap hari pun, kita masih bisa bersenang-senang, 'kan?" gadis itu berucap pelan.

"Kau benar," balas BoBoiBoy. Ia melirik gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau sendiri tidak apa-apa, Yaya? Tadi kau juga lari mengejarku, 'kan?" tanyanya sedikit cemas.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang keadaan jantungku akhir-akhir ini sudah cukup memba—"

Yaya membungkuk, mencengkeram dada kiri tepat di mana jantungnya berada. Ia merintih pelan. Matanya terpejam rapat dengan ekspresi yang jelas sedang kesakitan.

"Ya-Yaya—"

BoBoiBoy langsung merasa panik. Ia bergegas bangkit untuk mencari bantuan, dan segera kembali bersama beberapa orang perawat. BoBoiBoy kemudian mengikuti para perawat yang membawa Yaya ke ruang awat darurat untuk segera ditangani. Tabung oksigen kecil dengan sebuah kereta mini beroda yang harus selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana diseret di belakang kakinya, sementara ia berjalan secepat yang mampu dilakukannya.

' _Yaya, semoga kau baik-baik saja ...'_

.

.

.

" **Inevitable"**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta.

Warning(s) : AU, twins!BoBoiBoyYaya, no pairing, OOC, typo(s), **death chara**.

Fanfic trade with Gadis Miring. Semoga suka~

.

.

.

BoBoiBoy berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang lengang sambil menenteng sebuah kantung plastik putih yang kelihatan cukup penuh. Beberapa novel dan komik terlihat menyembul dari bagian atasnya, sementara BoBoiBoy mengayunkannya ke sana-kemari sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil. Sebelah tangannya yang lain masih dengan setia menyeret kereta kecil berisi tabung oksigen dengan selang tipis yang tersambung dan tersemat di antara kedua hidungnya.

"Aku pulang, Yaya!" seru BoBoiBoy setelah melangkah masuk ke sebuah ruangan bernuansa abu-abu.

"Selamat datang," Yaya menyambut dengan senyum cerah. Ia mengawasi BoBoiBoy yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Dan harusnya kau tidak perlu bilang 'aku pulang' setiap kali datang ke sini, 'kan? Ini bukan rumah kita, BoBoiBoy. Cukup bilang 'halo, adikku yang manis', atau kalau kau mengucapkan salam itu lebih baik."

BoBoiBoy memutar bola matanya mendengar ocehan Yaya. "Apa bedanya, sih? Lagipula rumah sakit memang sudah seperti rumah kedua buat kita, 'kan? Aku sudah muak sekali dengan tempat ini," ia menggelengkan kepala dan mendesah lelah. "Oh, aku membawakan novel yang kau minta," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya.

"Ah, terima kasih, BoBoiBoy," Yaya berujar senang. Ia membuka plastiknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah novel, kemudian melirik pakaian sekolah yang masih dikenakan BoBoiBoy. "Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

"Seperti biasa. Melelahkan," ujar BoBoiBoy seraya menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. "Terlalu banyak tugas dan ulangan. Tapi setidaknya cukup menyenangkan juga bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman."

"Bagaimana kabar Ying, Gopal, dan Fang?"

"Mereka baik, tentu saja. Mereka 'kan tidak punya kelainan paru-paru atau jantung yang bisa membuat mereka harus bolak-balik dirawat di rumah sakit seperti kita, 'kan?"

"Jangan bilang begitu, BoBoiBoy. Kita seharusnya bersyukur karena masih hidup."

"Aku memang selalu bersyukur, kok. Sungguh. Hanya saja ..." BoBoiBoy menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia memain-mainkan selang pernapasannya, satu-satunya yang membantunya bernapas karena paru-parunya terlalu payah untuk melakukan tugas seperti paru-paru normal lainnya.

BoBoiBoy kemudian melirik Yaya, yang juga sedang termenung menatap ke luar jendela. Berbeda dengan BoBoiBoy yang seringkali terlihat mencolok jika tengah berada di tempat umum dengan selang pernapasan dan tabung oksigennya, Yaya, adik kembarnya, terlihat cukup normal. Ia seperti gadis remaja biasa. Yah, kecuali ia juga punya sedikit masalah dengan salah satu organ vitalnya. Jantung.

BoBoiBoy dan Yaya adalah sepasang anak kembar yang sama-sama mengalami masalah cukup serius pada salah satu organ mereka. Mereka terlahir prematur, 2 bulan lebih dini dari yang seharusnya. Hal ini menyebabkan beberapa organ mereka yang —mungkin— belum siap bekerja dengan semestinya, mengalami masalah. Dan meski harus sering bolak-balik menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit dalam keseharian mereka, BoBoiBoy dan Yaya bisa hidup cukup normal seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Walau terkadang, mereka sendiri tak yakin bisa bertahan cukup lama hingga dewasa.

"Hei, BoBoiBoy, kau ingat pembicaraan kita saat masih kecil?" tanya Yaya tiba-tiba.

"Err ... pembicaraan yang mana?" BoBoiBoy balas bertanya seraya menggaruk pipinya bingung.

"Yah ... kita pernah membicarakan berapa lama kita akan bisa bertahan, 'kan? Menurutmu, apa waktu kita masih cukup lama?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah sering bilang padamu kalau kita pasti akan hidup sampai seratus tahun, 'kan? Berarti kita masih punya sekitar ... delapan puluh lima tahun lagi untuk hidup. Cukup lama, 'kan?" BoBoiBoy berujar ceria.

Yaya tertawa kecil. "Tapi menurutku kita seharusnya bisa hidup setidaknya sampai seratus lima puluh tahun. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Boleh juga. Mungkin kita bisa meminjam _philosopher's stone_ dari Nicholas Flamel untuk menambah angkanya lagi. Ah, tapi batunya sudah dihancurkan, ya?"

"Yep, menghancurkannya atas saran Dumbledore."

"Ah, si pak tua jenggotan itu, selalu saja menyusahkan orang."

Yaya tertawa geli. Ia bersyukur memiliki BoBoiBoy sebagai saudara kembarnya. Kakaknya itu selalu tahu cara untuk mencairkan suasana hati Yaya yang seringkali muram. Hanya dengan obrolan kecil mereka yang seringkali melantur entah ke mana, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Yaya kembali bersemangat. Meski mereka sama-sama memiliki kekurangan dan tidak bisa hidup normal seperti anak-anak lain seusia mereka, tapi Yaya bersyukur karena ia dan BoBoiBoy saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Baginya itu jauh lebih berarti dari apa pun yang ada di dunia ini.

.

.

.

"BoBoiBoy, kau tidak lupa membawa buku PR matematika yang kita kerjakan semalam, 'kan?" Yaya bertanya seraya kakinya melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kelas mereka di lantai dua.

"Hmm, sebentar ..." BoBoiBoy memasang wajah orang yang tengah berpikir, kemudian ekspresinya terlihat panik. "Ya ampun, aku lupa!" serunya.

"Astaga, BoBoiBoy. Sudah berapa kali kuingatkan jangan pernah lupa membawa buku PR-mu! Kau ini kenapa sih bisa sangat pelupa?" Yaya mengomel kesal. Ia lalu menarik tangan BoBoiBoy dan menyeretnya turun kembali. "Ayo, kita harus pulang dan mengambil bukumu."

"Kau mau membunuhku, Yaya? Naik ke sini aja aku sudah setengah mati, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku turun lagi dan berjalan kaki pulang?" BoBoiBoy menggelengkan kepala seolah tak percaya adik kembarnya bisa setega itu padanya.

"Ck, ya sudah. Biar aku saja yang pulang sendiri dan mengambilnya," kata Yaya, berdecak sebal. BoBoiBoy terkikik geli. "Apa yang lucu?" ketus Yaya garang.

"Aku cuma bercanda, Yaya. Aku bawa bukunya, kok," ucap BoBoiBoy santai.

"BoBoiBoy...!" Yaya menggeram dan menahan diri untuk tidak memukuli sang kakak dengan tas ranselnya. Sementara BoBoiBoy hanya cengengesan tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Oh, BoBoiBoy, Yaya!"

Keduanya menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berkuncir dua tengah berlari menghampiri mereka yang masih berdiri di tengah tangga.

"Selamat pagi, Ying," sapa Yaya ceria.

"Pagi! Kau sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit?" balas Ying senang.

"He-eh. Aku baru keluar dua hari yang lalu dan harus istirahat di rumah dulu seharian."

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Maaf ya aku tidak bisa menjengukmu di rumah sakit kali ini," ucap Ying menyesal.

"Tidak apa. Kau sudah sering menjengukku sebelumnya, 'kan?"

Ying tersenyum. Ia kemudian menoleh pada BoBoiBoy yang tengah mengatur napasnya setelah menaiki tangga yang cukup banyak.

"Pagi, BoBoiBoy!" sapa Ying.

"Pagi, Ying," balas BoBoiBoy, tersenyum tipis.

"Mau kubantu membawakan tabungmu?" tawar Ying.

"Tak apa, aku bisa membawanya sendiri," tolak BoBoiBoy halus.

"Ah, jangan begitu. Aku akan bantu bawakan sampai atas saja, bagaimana? Setelah itu kau bisa menariknya sendiri seperti biasa."

"Eh ..."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi, Ying langsung mengangkat tabung oksigen yang beratnya tidak seberapa itu. "Nah, ayo kita naik," katanya.

BoBoiBoy menoleh pada Yaya, yang hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Ia kemudian menghela napas dna memaksakan diri ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Ying ..."

.

.

.

Hidup dengan kondisi yang berbeda dari orang normal lain tentu membuat BoBoiBoy sering merasa tidak percaya diri. Apalagi ia selalu terlihat mencolok ke mana pun dirinya pergi. Orang-orang pasti memandanginya yang selalu membawa tabung oksigen ke mana-mana dan juga menggunakan selang bantuan pernapasan selama 24 jam setiap harinya. Menyebalkan, tentu aja, menjadi objek perhatian orang setiap kali ia melangkah ke luar rumah. Tapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini, 'kan?

Satu hal lain yang membuat BoBoiBoy merasa risih karena kondisinya adalah, betapa semua orang di sekitarnya selalu berusaha bersikap baik padanya. Tidak hanya oleh teman-temannya, namun juga oleh orang asing yang tak sengaja ditemuinya di jalan, di _supermarket_ , atau di bus. Mereka menawarinya tempat duduk saat melihatnya harus berdiri berdesakan di bus, menawarkan untuk membantu membawakan tabungnya saat ia terlihat lelah setelah berjalan cukup jauh. Bahkan pernah ada seorang supir taksi yang menawarkan tumpangan gratis untuknya saat melihatnya terengah-engah berjalan kaki sendirian sepulang sekolah.

Bukannya BoBoiBoy tidak merasa berterima kasih dengan perhatian orang-orang padanya. Ia bersyukur, sungguh. Hanya saja ia membenci tatapan kasihan yang ditunjukkan mereka setiap kali melihatnya. Hei, walaupun kondisinya seperti ini, ia tidak selemah yang dipikirkan semua orang. BoBoiBoy masih bisa bolak-balik naik tangga di rumahnya setiap hari, meski di sekolah mungkin sedikit sulit karena anak tangganya lebih banyak. BoBoiBoy juga sering pulang berjalan kaki dengan Yaya jika bus yang hendak mereka naiki sudah terlalu penuh. BoBoiBoy juga pernah berlari satu putaran keliling lapangan saat pelajaran olahraga, walau setelahnya ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu.

BoBoiBoy hanya ingin diperlakukan seperti anak normal lainnya, apa itu salah?

Yaya, tentu saja mendapatkan perlakuan yang tak jauh berbeda dari BoBoiBoy. Hanya saja gadis itu hanya menerima perlakuan istimewa seperti itu dari orang-orang dekatnya, seperti teman, guru, dan tentu saja kedua orangtuanya. Karena berbeda dari BoBoiBoy yang 'cacat'nya terlihat jelas dari luar, kondisi jantung Yaya yang lemah hanya diketahui oleh segelintir orang.

Dari luar, Yaya terlihat benar-benar normal dan sehat seperti orang pada umumnya. Namun kondisinya bisa memburuk sewaktu-waktu, dan kadang harus mendapatkan perawatan jangka panjang di rumah sakit.

Dengan kondisi mereka yang seperti ini, BoBoiBoy bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia dan Yaya bisa naik kelas padahal persentase kehadiran mereka jauh di bawah rata-rata. Tapi sekali lagi ia berpikir itu hanya belas kasihan dari pihak sekolah yang tidak pernah tega untuk mendepak mereka dari sekolah dengan kondisi serba kekurangan seperti ini. Dua anak kembar dengan kondisi fisik lemah, pasti membuat orang-orang yang melihat selalu merasa iba.

Menyedihkan bukan, harus selalu hidup di bawah bayang-bayang rasa kasihan orang lain?

.

.

.

Yaya menguap lebar. Ia melirik jam digital di sudut meja belajarnya dan menutup buku Matematika yang sejak satu jam yang lalu dipelajarinya. Suara dengkuran halus memenuhi keheningan kamar, dan Yaya menoleh untuk melihat sang kakak kembar yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

"Dasar, diajak belajar bersama malah memilih tidur," ucapnya seraya menggeleng pelan.

Yaya bangkit dari kursi dan merenggangkan tubuh untuk menghilangkan pegal di punggungnya. Ia kemudian menghampiri tempat tidur BoBoiBoy dan merapikan selimutnya yang berantakan.

"Aku ngantuk, Ya ... belajarnya besok aja di sekolah ..." BoBoiBoy bergumam dalam tidurnya. Ia berguling ke samping dan melanjutkan tidur dengan posisi meringkuk memeluk bantal guling.

Yaya tertawa pelan mendengar igauan sang kakak. "Dasar ..." Ingin disentilnya dahi BoBoiBoy yang tidak tertutup oleh topi jingga kesayangannya yang biasa, namun takut itu akan membuatnya terbangun.

Yaya memeriksa apakah selang pernapasan BoBoiBoy sudah terhubung dengan baik pada tabung oksigen di sebelah tempat tidurnya, kemudian berjalan ke ranjangnya sendiri dan menghempaskan diri di sana.

"Selamat tidur, BoBoiBoy ..." ucap Yaya pelan, memandang ke seberang kasurnya. Beberapa menit kemudian matanya telah terpejam dan ia ikut terlelap nyaman di balik selimutnya yang hangat.

.

.

.

Yaya mendadak saja terbangun saat tengah malam dan sejenak kebingungan karena mendengar suara-suara aneh di kamarnya. Baru disadarinya sesaat kemudian bahwa itu adalah suara erangan seseorang yang kedengarannya mengalami sesak napas.

"BoBoiBoy!"

Segera saja Yaya melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan dengan panik menghampiri tempat tidur kakak kembarnya. BoBoiBoy masih meringkuk di kasurnya, namun wajahnya mengernyit kesakitan dan ia megap-megap kehabisan udara. Yaya mengecek selang oksigen dan melihatnya masih bekerja normal seperti biasa.

"Ayah! Ibu!" Yaya berteriak panik memanggil kedua orangtuanya, tak peduli walau suaranya mungkin akan membangunkan para tetangga yang tengah terlelap. Ia menggengam erat tangan BoBoiBoy yang sedingin es, yang balas menggenggamnya kuat.

"Ada apa, Yaya?" Ibu mereka muncul di pintu dan bergegas menghampiri Yaya yang berlutut di sebelah ranjang BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy ... kelihatannya dia tak bisa bernapas ..." kata Yaya ketakutan.

Sang ayah muncul tak lama kemudian dan dengan sigap membopong BoBoiBoy keluar. Yaya berlari mengikuti di belakang bersama ibunya dengan cemas. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri dan tidak terlalu panik, karena itu bisa menyebabkan penyakit jantungnya kumat. Yaya tak mau membuat kedua orangtuanya semakin khawatir dengan dirinya yang ikut-ikutan pingsan.

Yaya duduk di jok belakang mobil, bersama BoBoiBoy yang terbaring di pangkuannya. BoBoiBot tak sadarkan diri, dan Yaya sama sekali tak bisa mendengar suara napasnya. Ia menangis karena takut akan kehilangan saudara kembarnya.

Yaya seringkali bertanya dalam hatinya, apa yang akan terjadi jika suatu hari nanti ia dan BoBoiBoy tak bisa lagi bertahan dengan kondisi fisik mereka yang seperti ini? Yaya dan BoBoiBoy sudah seringkali mencuri dengar percakapan dokter dengan orangtua mereka, bahwa mereka berdua tak akan bisa bertahan hidup cukup lama dengan kondisi tubuh mereka yang sangat tidak stabil. Jantung Yaya bisa berhenti sewaktu-waktu, dan paru-paru BoBoiBoy bisa saja menolak menerima bantuan lagi dari alat pernapasannya, dan hidup mereka akan langsung berakhir dalam satu kedipan mata.

Tapi Yaya selalu berharap itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Ia ingin hidup lama bersama BoBoiBoy, mungkin selama seratus atau bahkan seribu tahun, seperti yang sering mereka khayalkan untuk mengusir rasa takut akan bayang-bayang kematian yang kerap kali menghantui.

Jika— jika memang suatu hari nanti mereka harus pergi, bolehkah Yaya memohon bahwa ia dan BoBoiBoy bisa pergi berama-sama? Karena Yaya tahu, mereka tak akan sanggup menghadapi kehilangan satu sama lain.

Yaya mendekap BoBoiBoy erat dalam pelukannya. Ia yakin BoBoiBoy tak akan mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri. Benar, 'kan?

.

.

.

"Paru-parunya kemasukan cairan, dan itu menghambat oksigen masuk ke saluran pernapasannya. Tapi jangan khawatir, dokter bilang masa kritisnya sudah lewat dan BoBoiBoy akan baik-baik saja."

Ibu Yaya mengelus kepala putrinya yang sejak semalam tak mau beranjak dari sisi saudara kembarnya. Yaya menangis semalaman tak kunjung henti, membuat sang ibu khawatir kondisinya akan drop lagi padahal belum lama sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi syukurlah dokter mengumumkan bahwa BoBoiBoy tidak berada dalam kondisi yang cukup buruk —meski sebenarnya sempat kritis— dan Yaya bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ibu mau membeli sarapan di kantin. Kamu mau ikut, sayang?" tanya ibu Yaya lembut.

"Yaya mau tetap di sini dan menunggu BoBoiBoy bangun," ujar Yaya, memandang kedua mata BoBoiBoy yang masih terpejam rapat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mau titip sesuatu?"

"Yaya suka _sandwich_ telur yang dijual di kantin. Boleh ibu belikan?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Sekalian dengan teh lemon hangat?"

Yaya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, ibu," ucapnya.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih." Sang ibu mengecup lembut puncak kepala Yaya yang tertutup kerudung merah mudanya. "Kabari ibu kalau ada apa-apa, ya?"

"Oke, ibu," Yaya mengangguk. Ia mengawasi ibunya berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tempat BoBoiBoy dirawat. Yaya lalu merebahkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang BoBoiBoy. Rasa kantuk yang menyergap setelah letih berjaga semalaman membuatnya tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak memejamkan mata. Dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah tertidur pulas dalam posisi duduknya.

.

.

.

BoBoiBoy membuka matanya dan sama sekali tidak merasa kaget mendapati pemandangan yang sangat familiar. Ruangan dengan langit-langit bercat putih dan dinding abu-abu, juga bau obat yang menyeruak masuk ke penciumannya. BoBoiBoy langsung tahu ia sedang berada di rumah sakit, namun ia tetap bertanya-tanya kali ini penyebabnya apa ia sampai bisa berada di sini.

Suara lenguhan pelan dari sisi ranjangnya membuat BoBoiBoy menoleh. Kepala tertutup kerudung merah jambu tengah terbaring lelap dengan hanya satu sisi wajahnya yang kelihatan. BoBoiBoy mengangkat salah satu tangannya —terasa sangat berat— dan dengan hati-hati menyentuh puncak kepala adik kembarnya itu. Yaya langsung terbangun merasakan sentuhan BoBoiBoy, dan mengangkat kepalanya secepat kilat hingga membuat BoBoiBoy sedikit kaget.

"BoBoiBoy, kau sudah sadar!" Yaya berseru gembira dan segera saja memeluk BoBoiBoy erat, membuat pemuda itu mengerang. "Oh, maaf, maaf. Apa aku membuatmu sesak?" tanyanya cemas.

BoBoiBoy berpura-pura meringis. "Sepertinya aku akan pingsan lagi, dadaku sesak," ucapnya serak.

Yaya memanyunkan bibir cemberut, tahu sang kakak tengah berpura-pura. "Jangan menakutiku seperti itu, BoBoiBoy. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cemasnya aku sejak semalam saat kau tidak sadarkan diri!"

Kali ini BoBoiBoy benar-benar meringis melihat mata Yaya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menarik gadis itu mendekat, membiarkan sang adik merebahkan kepala di dadanya sementara ia membelai punggungnya lembut.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir ..." ucapnya pelan.

Yaya terisak dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada BoBoiBoy. "Aku takut, BoBoiBoy ..." ucapnya gemetar.

"Aku juga ..." balas BoBoiBoy lirih.

"Bisakah ... kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri?" tanya Yaya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sepasang iris karamel BoBoiBoy yang persis sama dengan miliknya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa membuat janji seperti itu, Yaya. Kita sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, dan kita juga tidak tahu ... berapa lama lagi waktu yang kita punya ..." BoBoiBoy bergumam sendu.

"Ini sangat tidak adil ..." Yaya kembali terisak putus asa. "Aku hanya ingin kita bisa hidup normal seperti orang lain ..."

BoBoiBoy tersenyum sedih. "Normal itu membosankan. Kau sering bilang begitu padaku, 'kan?"

Yaya mendongak. Ia memaksakan diri menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum, namun yang terjadi justru bulir bening mengalir semakin deras di pipinya.

"Aku menyayangimu, BoBoiBoy ..."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Yaya ..."

.

.

.

Yaya berbaring tak bergerak memandang langit-langit putih di atasnya, sementara dokter melakukan _check-up_ rutin pada jantungnya.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini kau sering merasa nyeri di bagian jantungmu?" tanya dokter.

"Um, cukup sering," gumam Yaya sebagai balasan.

"Apa kau juga merasakan sesak napas?"

"Ya, kalau sedang merasa cemas atau panik."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pemeriksaan hari ini selesai. Kau boleh kembali ke kamar kakakmu," sang dokter tersenyum dan membantu Yaya bangkit dari ranjang pasiennya.

Yaya menoleh pada kedua orangtuanya yang sedari tadi mengawasi pemeriksaannya. Mereka mengangguk dan membiarkan Yaya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan sementara keduanya masih harus membicarakan hasil pemeriksaan Yaya dengan dokter. Yaya sempat melihat ekspresi muram sang dokter saat menghadap kedua orangtuanya, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu ruangan itu dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

BoBoiBoy mengaduk-aduk bubur jatah makan malamnya dengan tidak bernafsu. Pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka dan Yaya melangkah masuk membawa kantung plastik kecil yang kemudian diletakkannya di nakas di sebelah ranjang BoBoiBoy.

"Aku membeli beberapa burger, kau mau?" tanya Yaya setelah menghempaskan diri di kursi.

"Tentu saja mau!" sahut BoBoiBoy antusias. Ia menyingkirkan nampan berisi bubur dan salad yang sudah layu, lalu membuka kantung plastik yang tadi dibawa Yaya. "Bagaimana pemeriksaannya?" tanyanya.

"Yah, seperti biasa," gumam Yaya, mengangkat bahu.

"Kau ... baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanya BoBoiBoy ragu.

"Entahlah. Dokter tak pernah memberitahu kita hasil pemeriksaannya, 'kan? Selalu hanya ayah dan ibu yang diberitahu," Yaya menghela napas panjang.

"Benar juga ..."

BoBoiBoy membuka salah satu bungkusan burger dan langsung melahap satu gigitan besar. Ia tersedak dan Yaya buru-buru menyodorkan sebotol air mineral padanya.

"Makannya jangan buru-buru, BoBoiBoy," Yaya menegur galak, meski tetap terdengar cemas. Ia membantu BoBoiBoy minum dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

Batuk BoBoiBoy tak kunjung berhenti walau ia sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah botol minum. Yaya yang merasa ada sesuatu yang salah saat mendengar napas BoBoiBoy yang terputus-putus, hendak berlari keluar untuk memanggil perawat, namun BoBoiBoy berusaha mencegahnya.

"Aku ... tidak ... apa-apa ..." ucap BoBoiBoy tersengal. Ia tidak mencoba untuk terlihat sok kuat dengan kondisinya yang menyedihkan seperti ini, hanya saja BoBoiBoy tak ingin jika harus menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit lebih lama padahal harusnya besok pagi ia sudah diizinkan pulang.

"Tapi, BoBoiBoy ..." Yaya mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu, namun saat itu BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba saja ambruk di depan matanya. "BoBoiBoy!"

.

.

.

"Paru-parunya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. BoBoiBoy harus segera mendapatkan donor dan melakukan operasi transplantasi paru-paru sebelum keadaannya semakin memburuk," dokter menjelaskan seraya mencatat beberapa hal di _clipboard_ -nya.

"Kalau begitu segera lakukan operasinya! Selamatkan BoBoiBoy, Yaya mohon ..." Yaya menangis putus asa dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Tapi tidak mudah mencari donor paru-paru yang cocok, sayang," ujar ayah Yaya. Pria itu memijit kepalanya, dan raut wajahnya jelas terlihat lelah dan juga putus asa. "Kami sudah mencarinya selama bertahun-tahun, berharap ada donor yang cocok untuk BoBoiBoy agar ia bisa melakukan operasi, tapi sama sekali tidak ada harapan ..."

Yaya terisak semakin keras. Sang ibu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menenangkannya, sementara dirinya sendiri mati-matian menahan air mata.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang harus kami beritahukan padamu, Yaya," dokter kembali berujar. Ia melirik kedua orangtua gadis berkerudung merah muda itu, dan mereka mengangguk kecil. "Kau juga harus melakukan operasi pencangkokan. Kondisimu mungkin belum seburuk BoBoiBoy, tapi untuk mencegah kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, sebaiknya memang operasinya segera dilakukan."

"Yaya ... juga harus melakukan operasi?" tanya Yaya dengan suara tercekat.

Ibunya mengangguk. "Dan berita baiknya, kami sudah menemukan donor untukmu, sayang. Jadi operasimu bisa segera dilaksanakan kapan pun kau siap," ucapnya, berusaha tersenyum, meski tetap terasa menyakitkan.

Yaya tertegun. Ia sudah mendapatkan donor, itu artinya ia akan segera mendapatkan jantung baru yang mungkin bisa bekerja lebih baik dari jantungnya yang payah. Dan Yaya akhirnya akan bisa menjalani hidup normal seperti yang selama ini diinginkannya.

"Tidak ..." ucap Yaya, "Yaya tidak mau menjalani operasi tanpa BoBoiBoy."

"Tapi, Yaya sayang ..."

"Tidak, ibu ... Yaya tidak akan bisa melakukan operasi itu sementara BoBoiBoy masih ..." Suara Yaya pecah dan ibunya kembali menariknya dalam sebuah dekapan erat. Ia kembali menumpahkan air mata yang seolah tak akan pernah ada habisnya.

"Yaya tidak mau kehilangan BoBoiBoy ..." isak Yaya.

"Ayah dan ibu juga tak ingin kehilangan kalian berdua ..." ibu Yaya membalas lirih.

Sang ayah ikut bergabung bersama mereka dan membelai kepala Yaya lembut. "Kita akan sama-sama mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk BoBoiBoy, oke?"

Yaya mengangguk. Ia memejamkan mata untuk mengusir rasa nyeri di jantungnya, yang justru semakin bertambah menyakitkan setiap kali ia memikirkan tentang saudara kembarnya. Yaya takut menghadapi kematian, namun ia juga tak sanggup membayangkan dirinya harus hidup sendirian tanpa kehadiran BoBoiBoy.

Mereka sudah terlalu lama menderita. Tak bisakah, dunia bersikap sedikit baik hati dan membiarkan mereka berdua bahagia?

.

.

.

"Yaya, kau harus melakukan operasi itu."

BoBoiBoy berusaha membujuk untuk ke-sekian kalinya, sementara ia terbaring di ranjangnya dengan masker oksigen yang tak pernah lepas dari mulutnya dan membuatnya kadang kesulitan bicara.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, BoBoiBoy. Aku akan menjalani operasi setelah kau juga mendapat donor, dan kita bisa dioperasi bersama-sama," kata Yaya keras kepala. Ia memusatkan perhatian pada novel yang tengah dibacanya dan menolak untuk memandang langsung ke arah BoBoiBoy.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat, nanti donor jantungmu bisa diambil orang lain, lho."

"Biar saja. Mungkin ada orang yang lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

BoBoiBoy menarik napas dalam, yang terasa menyakitkan walau dengan semua alat bantu yang disematkan di tubuhnya.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan ayah dan ibu?" tanya BoBoiBoy pelan. Ia melirik adik kembarnya, yang masih menolak menatapnya dan memilih untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan sampul novel. "Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan kita. Ayah dan ibu sudah bekerja keras selama ini untuk menjaga kita agar tetap hidup. Dan kita belum bisa membalas mereka dengan apapun, 'kan?"

Yaya tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan tetap bungkam, maka BoBoiBoy melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu perasaan mereka kalau kita berdua ... yah, kau tahulah ..." suara BoBoiBoy menghilang bersama desahan napas panjang.

"Sejak awal ayah dan ibu tahu kita tidak akan bertahan lama, BoBoiBoy ..." Yaya akhirnya membuka suara dengan bergumam pelan.

"Tapi sekarang ada sedikit harapan, 'kan? Kau mungkin akan bisa hidup lebih lama, Yaya. Kau akan memiliki masa depan yang lebih menjanjikan, dan kau akan hidup sampai seratus tahun, seperti yang selama ini kita bicarakan."

"Tapi kita berjanji akan hidup lama bersama-sama. Jangan minta aku untuk menjalaninya sendirian, BoBoiBoy ..." Yaya menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjalaninya sendirian. Aku akan tetap menemani di sisimu. Meski aku harus terbaring di rumah sakit ini seumur hidupku, asalkan aku masih bisa tetap melihatmu setiap hari, maka aku akan berjuang. Aku akan berjuang sekeras mungkin untuk tetap bertahan. Aku berjanji, Yaya ..."

Yaya tahu janji seperti itu akan sulit sekali dipenuhi, namun ia memutuskan untuk mempercayai BoBoiBoy. Ia menggenggam tangan BoBoiBoy berusaha mendapatkan kekuatan, sekaligus untuk menguatkan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya," ucap Yaya.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan susah payah dan mengusap pipi Yaya yang basah oleh air mata. Yaya memejamkan mata, merasakan sentuhan lembut BoBoiBoy di wajahnya.

"Aku menyayangimu ..." ucap BoBoiBoy lirih.

"Aku juga menyayangimu ..."

.

.

.

fin

 **A/N :**

Endingnya nanggung? Iya, maafkan saya, habis ide udah mentok sih, jadi cuma sampe segitu aja /plak/ Lagian aku juga udah baper duluan, udah lama nggak nulis BoYa sih :'))

Ada yang kangen sama mereka? Kalau ada berarti kita sama. Asupan udah menipis banget sih, ya. Mau nulis juga kok kayaknya susah banget. Aku sering kehilangan motivasi buat nulis akhir-akhir ini, maaf :" /jangan curhat

Oh iya, BoBoiBoy dan Yaya di sini murni kakak-adek, kok. Nggak ada unsur _incest_ sama sekali, walau mungkin karena biasanya nulis mereka sebagai pasangan aku kadang hampir khilaf nganggap mereka bukan saudara :"D /keplaked

Sekian dulu deh. Makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya~

p.s. jangan nanya kapan aku lanjut ff-ff yang lain, plis. Aku nggak bakal discontinue, kok, tenang aja. Doain aja semangat nulisku cepat balik ya biar bisa lanjut :""))

p.p.s. di bawah ada sedikit epilog, silakan baca jika berkenan~

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Yaya melepaskan jas dokternya dan melipatnya dengan rapi untuk kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam tas tangannya. Ia merapikan berkas-berkas di mejanya dan menyimpannya ke dalam laci. Yaya menguap lebar. Ia ingin berbaring sejenak di ranjang pasien dalam ruangannya, namun Yaya lebih memilih untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera pulang. Tidurnya akan lebih nyenyak jika di rumah sendiri daripada di rumah sakit.

"Ah, Dokter Yaya sudah mau pulang?" seorang perawat yang baru hendak memulai _shift_ jaganya menyapa Yaya.

"Ya, Suzy. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar di rumah. Segera hubungi kalau ada apa-apa, ya?" pinta Yaya.

"Baik, dokter."

Yaya tersenyum dan melambai sejenak sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan bangsal rumah sakit tempatnya berjaga. Ia memijit lehernya yang pegal sembari berjalan, kemudian mengecek ponsel untuk memeriksa apa ada pesan yang masuk dari sang ibu karena sejak kemarin ia sama sekali tak sempat memegang ponsel. Ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dan juga pesan yang belum terbaca, namun perhatian Yaya justru fokus pada _wallpaper_ di layar _handphone_ -nya.

BoBoiBoy, tersenyum cerah dengan topi jingga konyol yang senantiasa tersemat di kepalanya, merangkul Yaya yang tersenyum tak kalah lebar.

Foto itu diambil seminggu setelah operasi pencangkokan jantung Yaya yang berjalan sukses. Kondisi BoBoiBoy juga benar-benar membaik saat itu, seolah dirinya juga ikut dioperasi bersama Yaya. Siapa sangka ia akan meninggal tepat dua bulan setelahnya?

Yaya menatap wajah BoBoiBoy di layar ponselnya lama. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, tak pernah sehari pun dilewatinya tanpa merasakan dadanya sesak oleh kerinduan pada sang kakak kembar.

Setitik air mata nyaris jatuh, namun Yaya buru-buru menghapusnya. Ia tidak ingin BoBoiBoy merasa sedih di sana karena melihatnya menangis. Yaya sudah berjanji akan menjalani hidupnya sebaik mungkin. Untuk dirinya, dan juga untuk BoBoiBoy.

Langit biru cerah menyambut Yaya begitu ia melangkah keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Yaya mendongak dan sedikit disilaukan oleh cahaya matahari yang bersinar terik. Ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menghalau cahaya, kemudian menatap awan putih yang berarak pelan di atasnya.

 _Bagaimana kabarmu di sana, BoBoiBoy? Aku di sini baik-baik saja. Aku sangat merindukanmu hingga dadaku rasanya sangat sesak. Tidak, jantungku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Aku akan berusaha untuk hidup selama mungkin, agar saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, aku bisa menceritakan banyak hal padamu. Kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku, 'kan?_

 _Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, BoBoiBoy. Aku menyayangimu. Selalu._

.

.

.

end


End file.
